


You After All

by svrendxpity



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svrendxpity/pseuds/svrendxpity
Summary: A fake relationship with not-so-fake feelings.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	You After All

“Gwen, I’m begging you,” Blake sighs, holding his phone to his ear.

“I really don’t understand why you need me to come with you,” she explains. “Can’t you just tell your parents that I can’t make it.”

“No, Gwen, I can’t do that.”

“And why’s that?”

“I may have already told them it was you that was coming,” he murmurs quickly.

“Blake Shelton, why the hell would you do that? I’m not even your real girlfriend, you can’t make decisions like that for me.” Gwen groans, wishing she could flip him off right about now.

When Blake confirmed their plans with his mom, he knew it wouldn’t be good to go behind Gwen’s back. Not only is she not his girlfriend, but she has a boyfriend who probably wouldn’t be too thrilled with her holiday plans.

“Don’t be mad, please. You would be spending Christmas and New Years alone, anyways. My family loves you, and my mom hasn’t seen you since she moved back to Oklahoma. C’mon, Gwen, please.”

Blake knows that Dot is Gwen’s soft spot. He didn’t want to have to pull it out, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“What’s in it for me?”

**  
After promising a spa day on him, and confirming that he’d pay for her plane tickets, Gwen finally agreed to play girlfriend for a week. Soon enough, their plane is landing in Oklahoma and Gwen’s pulling a thick coat around her small body.

“I’m already starting to regret saying yes,” she half-jokes, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

“Don’t worry,” he smirks, putting an arm around her shoulders, “we’ll get you good and drunk at the party tonight. You’ll warm right up.”

Gwen just giggles, pushing herself further into the warmth of Blake’s body as they wait for his mom to pick them up. They aren’t standing there long before Dot makes her arrival and steps out of the car.

“There’s my baby!” she exclaims, immediately engulfing Gwen in a familiar hug. She retracts slightly, cupping Gwen’s face, “Well you just get prettier every time I see you.”

Gwen’s cheeks turn a rosy color, offering a smile and a “thank you.” Dot hugs her once more before moving the love in Blake’s direction, hugging her actual baby. When the affection stops for the moment, the three of them get in Dot’s van and make their way to her home. With over half a year to catch up on, Gwen and Dot stay in constant conversation during the forty-five minute drive from the airport, creating a smile on Blake’s face.

When the trio eventually arrive to Dot’s house, Gwen and Blake are escorted to their shared room and left to get ready for the Christmas Eve party that night. Gwen pulls two dresses out of her suitcase, holding them out towards Blake.

“Which one?” she questions, a short black dress in one hand, and a red one of the same style in the other.

“You sure you don’t want to wear something warmer?”

“Do you think I should? We’ll be inside,” Gwen points out.

“I think you’ll regret it if you wear a sleeveless dress,” Blake states, shrugging his shoulders.

Gwen frowns as she looks through her suitcase once again, clearly preferring the dress options. However, she decides on a black turtleneck with skinny jeans. She goes to the ensuite, quickly changing before beginning on her hair and makeup. Blake enters the bathroom a few times, but stays out of her way for the most part. Which is why, when he sees her, his jaw nearly drops and he lets out an audible “wow.”

“Am I dressed up enough? What kind of party is this?” she asks, running a hand through her wavy hair.

Blake’s head shakes on instinct before he can decide on words. The first he can come up with are, “You look beautiful.” Her face lights up slightly and he answers the remainder of her question, “It’s just a family thing; all the aunts, uncles, kids, you name it.”

Gwen nods her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling. “You know, I don’t actually regret coming here. If I can’t be with my family this year, you guys would definitely be my second choice; even if we are just pretending to date.”

“C’mere,” Blake murmurs, opening his arms for Gwen.

Gwen happily obliges, walking straight into his welcoming body. Her head rests against his chest, breathing in the scent she’s become so familiar with over the years; a mixture of cologne and the outdoors.

“I’m happy you could join us this year, even if we’re just pretending to date,” he adds, poking her sides and grinning as she giggles.

**  
Blake watches from across the room as she socializes with his family, her cheeks red from the amount of alcohol she’s had. He can’t help but love the extra vote of confidence it’s given her tonight. It was awkward for them at first - acting like they were dating in front of his family - but it became easier as she loosened up and treated him like she does when they get shitfaced together. Gwen didn’t drink often, seeing as she is underage and hates breaking rules. But in high school, Blake saw a good amount of drunk Gwen, as most of the parties they attended were at his house and just the two of them. 

His smile grows as she walks towards him, holding a red cup in her hand. Small arms come around his waist and she meets his gaze, smiling from ear to ear.

“Why are you back here all alone?” she asks, frowning genuinely.

He responds as one hand cups her cheek, “Just watching you. You’re very entertaining when you’ve had too much to drink.”

“I haven’t had that much,” she states, a small smile returning to her face.

“Yes you have,” Blake nods, “it’s okay, I want you to have fun.”

“I am,” Gwen confirms, “I’m having so much fun. Your family is so nice.”

“You’re just likeable,” he teases, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gwen begins to sway to the up tempo music, moving Blake’s body as well. The feeling of his body against hers brings a sudden comfort, and she yawns into his shirt.

“You tired?” he whispers, rubbing her back.

She shakes her head no as another yawn escapes her lips, “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“How about we go to bed and then in the morning we’ll see everyone again for Christmas,” he smiles, feeling like a dad trying to convince his kid to fall asleep.

“You don’t have to go upstairs just ‘cause I’m tired,” she murmurs.

“It’s okay, I’m pretty tired from flying. You wanna say bye for the night?” he asks, meeting her eyes again.

She nods, taking his hand as she walks up to everyone to say goodnight. Five minutes later, they reach their bedroom and change quickly before falling into bed.

“Goodnight, Gwen,” Blake whispers, dropping his head into his pillow.

“Night,” she barely responds before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading any of my work, so let me know what you think! The chapters will get longer as the story continues, this first chapter was more of an introduction to the plot and characters.


End file.
